fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birth of Rapunzel
Princess Rapunzel presents Sleeping Rapunzel A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic "Sleeping Beauty" With the voice of Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider, a.k.a., Eugene Fitzherbert Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel Debi Mae West as Mrs. Brisby Noah Cyrus as Olivia Flaversham Cathy Cavadini as Tanya Mousekewitz Jim Carrey as Hokey Wolf Kari Wahlgren as Queen Arianna and Bob Joles as Bagheera Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Rapunzel." Chorus: Sweet Rapunzel The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the sky, for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Rapunzel! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Rapunzel! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Rapunzel! Hail Rapunzel! Hail Rapunzel! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Rapunzel! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Rapunzel! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw a wolf and a woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The wolf was a tan one with a black nose, wearing a purple hat with a black rimband, a white shirt collar, and a black bowtie. His name was Hokey Wolf. The woman was a Coronian one with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a gold tiara and necklace, a purple dress, and matching pumps. Her name was Queen Arianna, Hokey's younger sister. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Hokey Wolf and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as Huckleberry Hound unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as an adult panther and a young boy entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Bagheera and Prince Eugene Fitzherbert!" Sure enough, the adult panther was a black one with yellow eyes, a pink nose, a gray muzzle, and whiskers, wearing a light yellow uniform with gold trimming and a gold crown. His name was Bagheera. The boy was an 8-year-old one with brown hair and light brown eyes, wearing a white long-sleeved sweater, blue overalls with silver buttons, white socks, and brown shoes. His name was Flynn Rider, a.k.a., Eugene Fitzherbert. Bagheera walked up to the throne where Hokey was sitting. Hokey got up from his throne, walked over to Bagheera, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Bagheera introduced Flynn to Hokey. Hokey smiled and shook Flynn's hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Eugene Fitzherbert (or Flynn Rider), Bagheera's nephew and heir to Hokey's niece would be betrothed." Bagheera guided Flynn to Arianna's throne. She and her future son-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby girl in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Flynn looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs